Boarding School Secrets: SuperWhoLock AU
by SuperWhoLocked at Hogwarts
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where the characters from the 3 shows go to a boarding school. (Obvious enough) They quickly become friends (some more than others) but it's not all sunshine and rainbows here at the school and the students need to unravel a web of secrets, lies, and murder before it's too late Bit crackish and OOC at some parts rated T for late chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I don't own any of the characters or shows associated with this story. Otherwise the t.v episodes would be very different..._

_Also this chapter is written differently than the rest of them will be._

_I also put this story in the Supernatural category even though it is a cross-over because A) it's easier- I can't do a 3-way crossover, and B) this will probably focus a bit more around Dean and Castiel._

_Okay, read on_

_Go ahead, you know you want to ;)_

**Chapter one**

"Dean, wait up!" Sammy shouted across the lawn of the school. Dean kept going on, refusing to look his younger brother in the eye. Just because he was forced to be here didn't mean he needed to enjoy it. And a feeling far from enjoyment was going through his mind right now. Dean would've much rather gone with their dad on another case, but the FBI agent had left them behind once again, this time sending them to the stupid boarding school in Alabama. Supposedly it had gotten a rep for being one of the best, but school wasn't deemed a necessity to Dean. He knew that once he graduated he was going to work in the car shop with Uncle Bobby, meet a nice girl, settle down and have 1.4 kids. A normal American life.

"Dean!" Sammy shouted again, this time much closer. Dean turned around to find Sammy was actually pretty close to right behind him, and had to look up slightly to look him in the eyes. _Damn sneaky Sasquatch _Dean thought. He was the elder by 3 years, yet Sammy already had 3-4 inches on him.

"What?"

"I uh, I am not sure where to go and dad gave you the map so…"

"Oh yeah, here." Dean reached into his jean pockets and found the wrinkled piece of paper, trying to avoid Sammy's B-face.

"Hey look our dorms are close to each other!" Sammy said excitedly, the fourteen year old now looking more like 4.

"That's nice, but I'm not going to tuck you in or anything Samantha." Dean winked playfully while Sammy pulled another one of his faces. Dean was careful not to be in any chick flick moments, but he was secretly pleased that the rooms were close. It would make it easier to watch over Sammy, just like he promised his mom all those years ago.

"DeeEEeaaaNNN. There's our Dorm, Building B over there. Let's go!" Sammy whined, tugging on Dean's arm toward one of the sprawling dorms. This place was huge, Dean had to admit. This meant that there were a lot of classmates… female classmates. It was Dean's senior year and he was damn well sure that he was going to enjoy it.

"Now John, I expect you to make the soccer team this season, you are good there is no reason to waste talent." His father lectured him a bit outside of the Dorm building. Best to just smile and nod, no need to make a scene here.

"Yes sir." He said, looking down obediently.

"And make sure to keep your grades up."

"Yes sir."

"And no partying or anything like that. We are spending good money on sending you here, money that could be spent on other things. We are making a sacrifice for you."

_I would hardly think that your booze is a sacrifice. _John thought bitterly, but kept his mouth shut.

"Yes sir."

"See you during Holiday break."

"Yes sir." With that John's father turned and walked away, leaving John tugging the sleeves on his jumper a bit farther down before entering Dorm B.

Matt Smith parked his car in the overcrowded lot by Dorm B. God this place was huge, but it was better than the orphanage that he was stuck at. Luckily this year, he was finally able to drive himself to the school in his beloved TARDIS, his shiny blue car that was the one thing that was consistent in his life.

Matt looked around a bit before grabbing his suitcase out of the trunk, trying to push out the memories of what happened at the orphanage. He had always cursed that place, but now images of the flames consuming the building, the only place to call home, flashed before his eyes. By some miracle, he was the only one to get out, and everyone else in the building burned. All his friends; Donna, Sarah Jane, Mickey… River.

From the orphanage of the city of Gallifrey, he was the only one left.

Oh look. There was Pond and her boyfriend Rory. He forced a smile before walking over to the happy couple, His suitcase trailing behind him. He tried not to think about what would happen after this year, when he had nowhere else to go back to.

"Doctor!" He heard Pond yell, and he put the practiced smile on his face.

"You need to fix your tie Castiel." His mother instructed, not looking up from her phone. _Must be more important than your own kids_ Castiel thought bitterly, but reached up anyway and tried to tighten the tie.

"Aww does little Cassie need help." Anna teased, sticking her tongue out slightly.

"Cassie needs all kind of help but I think he's good with the tie." Gabriel winked, sucking on a cherry sucker.

"Behave you two." His father demanded. Father just had a voice that you listened to, which why Castiel always found it hard to speak up for himself. Especially on the bad nights.

"I'll keep an eye on the 3." Lucifer stated bluntly, his twin Michael nodding in agreement. _Wouldn't you two just love that?_ Castiel thought bitterly, biting on the inside of his lip as not to create a scene. He didn't know why, but being stuck in the middle had always made him the butt of the jokes for his siblings. Or maybe it was just because he was so… himself.

"Alright kids, I expect nothing from the best from you." Their mom said, actually bothering to tear her eyes away from her phone for a second.

"And if we get any bad word from the school, you will be punished on how God sees fit." Father gave them all one more look over before turning to get back in the car.

"Don't forget to pray."

"Keep the bible by your beds."

"No partying."

"Definitely no alcohol."

"And absolutely no sex."

Gabriel and Anna rolled their eyes in unison at their parent's last remarks before they drove away, leaving their children without a second glance.

"_And absolutely no sex." _Anna mimicked their mom, sticking her nose up in the air for good measure. Gabriel laughed as he pulled out another sucker. Castiel even let himself smile just a tiny bit, only enough to turn one of the corners of his mouth slightly.

"Anna! You actually made Cassie smile! You are a GODSEND!" Gabriel and Anna burst out laughing while Castiel rolled his eyes, not letting the corner drop. It was nice to smile for once.

"You three, go to your dorms and stay out of trouble." Lucifer barked at them, and Michael nodded before they headed off to smaller Dorm C, where the dorm heads stayed when they weren't *cough* spying *cough* on the students.

"Onwards gentlemen!" Anna practically skipped across the lawn to Dorm B, Gabriel and Castiel following close behind.

Amy was content walking around the dorm with Rory, her best friend pretty much her whole life and boyfriend for a year now. She was watching some of the students, only looking for one in particular.

"Don't worry Amy, he'll show up" Rory promised, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly. She smiled up at him, and he smiled his dorky little smile back at her. Rory, the boy who waited, waited years for his affections to finally be returned. She'd rather not think of the day when Rory had admitted he liked her, well, after she had accused him of being gay.

"I just worry about him you know." Amy sighed, leaning into Rory's shoulder. And worry she did. No matter how hard he tried Amy could always see through the fake smile of her best friend. He was a sad, sad man. That she knew from the moment she laid eyes on him in freshman year.

"Believe me I know."

"Rory Williams, are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what? I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world." He winked at her, and Amy felt her heart melt a bit. No matter what crush she had on Matt, or 'Doctor', Rory would always be first. At least that's what she hoped.

"Look, he just pulled in." Rory said, tilting his head towards the parking lot where a bright blue car pulled in. When doctor got out, Amy could tell that something was bothering him.

"Amy, I know that look on your face, now whatever you do, don't get involved." Rory warned playfully, but she could detect a serious edge to his light words.

"Now why would I do that?" She answered coyly, before turning to her best friend. "Doctor!"

"Behave Sherlock." Mycroft told his younger brother, helping him get his bags out of the private car mother had sent them in.

"When do I not behave?" Sherlock asked slyly, his unusually deep voice mocking his older brother.

"Sherlock this is the 6th school in 3 years. You are only a junior and mummy would appreciate it if you lasted in this one for at least a year.

"It's not my fault that everyone else is an unobservant idiot." Sherlock mumbled, fishing in his pocket for a cigarette.

"Ha-ha, nope we aren't doing that here." Mycroft muttered, smacking the cigarette out of Sherlock's hand. He ignored the burning glare of his younger brother while holding out his hand expectantly.

"Give me the pack." He asked calmly, although his eyes showed that he would make a scene if necessary.

"I don't understand why this is such a big issue." Sherlock huffed, throwing his box into the waiting hand of his brother. He looked around for a bit, observing the people that were milling in front of Dorm B. There was a small blonde boy near the front with his father, looking down obediently. Near the middle of the lawn there were two teens, assumedly brothers, joking around pulling on a piece of paper. A tall boy with a rather large nose got out of a blue car that he drove here. He seemed very lonely. A large family was farther down the parking lot, several of the kids dressed in uniform. A girl with fiery red hair and a boy with light brown hair were holding hands and chatting by a tree on the lawn.

What boring people…

"Sherlock, I'll be in the dorm office if you need me. And please, try not to get expelled before classes even started.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sherlock smiled slightly, walking away, pulling a cigarette out of the lining of his dark overcoat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys this part is long so yeah thanks for the reviews so far it makes me feel kind of awesome that people like this little messed up fantasy that's going on in my head.

Anywho...

Here is the next chapter.

Sammy was definitely the most content of the two brothers about being here. God, he was practically skipping his way down the hall towards his room. Dean trailed behind, trying to pull off that "too cool for school" vibe but Sammy just thought he was an idiot. Why would he want to trail after their no good father. _ He always abandons us_ Sammy thought bitterly.

"Well, this is my room." Dean said, glancing between his paper and the door. It was 219B.

"Yeah mine's down the hall a ways." Sammy said, craning his neck to the left. There was surprisingly no one else in the hallway, despite the amount of kids that were here.

"Well, I'll see you B-" Dean said affectionately before walking into his room. Both brothers felt something weird, it was their first time that they wouldn't be sleeping in the same room for pretty much their whole life. Dean had always thought it was his duty to take care of Sammy, and now it felt different that he didn't have to anymore.

"Jerk" Sam took a couple long strides down the hallway and came across his room- 224B. Opening the door tentatively, he peered inside to see that his roommate was already in there unpacking his stuff. He had already changed into the school uniform, White collared shirt, dark blue blazer and dress pants. The school allowed you to add your own touches to the uniform and He was wearing a blue tie, slightly loosened so that it hung off his neck casually. The boy looked at ease, humming to himself and Sammy immediately felt out of place.

"Ahem." Sammy cleared his throat slightly, and his roommate jumped at tad, before his gaze settled on him. God, he had really blue eyes. Sammy didn't swing that way, but his roommate's eyes were a tad unnerving. "I'm Sam." He held out his hand awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Castiel." Wow, his roommate's voice was really deep. It also had a gravelly tone to it, making Sammy wish for the day when his was going to drop all the way. Castiel was definitely older than him.

"I'm a freshman."

"Senior." Wow Sammy's new roommate seemed to be a man of few words. And that was fine with him; he didn't want to be in the guy's way.

"Hey my brother's a senior as well." Sammy blurted out, then mentally face palmed at himself. Clearly this guy didn't want to talk, was he really that desperate to make friends? Castiel noticed Sam's discomfort as the tall kid shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, and mentally face palmed. This poor kid was probably already nervous enough about sharing a room with an older kid, and here he was shutting himself off. Castiel didn't want to come off as arrogant or mean, he did at least want to make one friend here. "I'm sorry for uh, disrupting you, uh, I'll just change." Sam looked down at his feet. _Long way down_ Castiel noticed. He meant this in the nicest way possible, but this kid was pretty huge. Castiel himself stood at a decent six foot, but this poor kid must be close to 6'5".

"You weren't disrupting me." Castiel addressed Sam as the lanky boy started to awkwardly pull off his shirt. Castiel turned around casually, wanting to give the boy his privacy. "I come from a large family who are accustomed to me talking in shorter spurts. I have no ill wishes towards you and would like to start the year off with at least being acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?" Sam copied, smiling a bit. "Dude, if you want to be friends all you have to do is ask." Sammy thought Castiel talked a bit like a British socialite, but maybe his parents were super strict or something.

"Alright, do you want to be my friend… dude?" Castiel added the last word in a moment later, rolling it around in his mouth to see how it sounded. Sam couldn't help himself and started laughing at Castiel's face he was making.

"Alright, now that you've attempted to talk like a normal teenager, I'm starving, and lunch is being served in 10 minutes." Sammy clapped his hands together expectantly rubbing them while Castiel just stared at Sam, tilting his head slightly as if he didn't understand something. "Oh by the way, I would lighten up on the uniform a bit. At least lose the jacket; it's hotter than hell out there."

"Sure Sam. Give me one second." Castiel noticed that Sam was just wearing his pants and dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his black tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck. The dorms (thank God) were air conditioned but Castiel knew from the walk in that it wasn't so comfortable outside. Shrugging off his jacket, he loosened his tie a bit more before pushing his sleeves up messily.

"For God sakes, unbutton one or two buttons on your shirt, you're going to suffocate." Sammy also added, noting that Castiel seemed almost uncomfortable changing out of the more formal clothing. Well, it was a nice school, and he did seem well mannered, so it was likely that his parents were load and he was just accustom to dressing well.

"Okay." Castiel murmured, blushing slightly at the fact that he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt in front of his roommate. Castiel would never admit this to anyone but himself, but he was not very interested in girls. Not at all actually, compared to the way he felt about boys. _But I can't tell anybody, especially not my family._ Castiel thought bitterly, remembering the one night not too long ago…

"Awesome, you actually look like a human being." Castiel reared back at this comment before he looked up and saw Sam smiling at him. Oh, it was a joke. Castiel forced the corner of his mouth to twitch back up in an attempt to smile.

"You first." Castiel indicated towards the door.

"Hey is it cool if I stop by my brother's dorm room and have him come with us?" Sammy pulled his puppy dog eyes on Castiel; even though he knew that he would probably say yes anyway. He was too nice, Sammy had concluded.

"Sure, that wouldn't be an issue with me." Sammy grinned like a little kid, and practically jumped in the air with excitement. This was going to be awesome! He was only at the school for 30 minutes, yet he made a friend already. Because he and Dean moved around a lot, they were always the new kids, always the outcast. It had made Sammy very lonely. Maybe Dean could pretend that it didn't bother him but he couldn't.

The way Sam was acting almost made Castiel actually smile. Judging by his clothes when he walked in, Castiel figured that Sam and his brother weren't too well off and that what made others shun them. This made him sad; Sam was such a nice kid. Castiel shut their door and locked it behind them before following after Sam, who had just stopped at a door a couple down from theirs.

"Dean I'm coming in and I brought a friend!" Sam practically shouted before swinging the door open, Castiel trailing behind slightly.

"No offense Sammy, but I don't really want to meet any of your squeaky little freshmen friends…" Dean's voice trailed off when he turned around and his eyes meet Castiel's

Castiel met Dean's eyes and froze.

(A/N: we went back in time a bit to where Dean and Sam separated.)

Dean discreetly watched Sammy walk the couple meters to his door before he walked in. Dean let out an audible sigh, one he didn't realize that he had been holding in. Sammy was safe in the other room; he wouldn't have to constantly worry about his well-being, he didn't have to care and raise Sammy in the place of their absent father. He hoped he made his mom proud. There was no one else in the room yet so he figured that his roommate wasn't here yet. Dean found it a bit weird that he would be sharing a room with someone else besides Sammy, but it was also a little exciting to him. Dean never let it show that he was lonely at any of the other schools to be strong for Sammy, but if he was going to be stuck in this place for 10 months he might as well make a friend. Dean tried not to stare at the uniforms folded neatly on his bed, but they wouldn't let him avoid him. He knew he would have to put the damn monkey suit on sooner or later, but he tried not to think about it too much.

"Oh, hello there." Dean could hear the damn smile in the guy's face before he turned around.

"Hey, I'm Dean." He answered, sticking his hand out stiffly for the other boy to shake. Something about his roommate's wide smile set him off slightly. It looked a bit forced, but only enough so that someone who has done enough forced smiles in his life would notice it.

"I'm the Doctor." His roommate winked at Dean before striding past him and throwing his suitcase on his bed.

"Doctor… Doctor who?" Dean asked, baffled by this weird kid. Dean had seen enough wackos from his dad's job to know when to stay away from someone, but Dean couldn't decide whether his roommate's weirdness was just part of his personality or if he seriously needed to have a chat with a psychiatrist about.

"Oh, Dean, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that. It's just The Doctor, or 'Doctor'. Weeellll, actually my name is Matt Smith but my friends have called me The Doctor as long as I can remember, so the name kind of stuck." The Doctor looked over almost cautiously at Dean who still couldn't decide what he thought about his new roommate, but in the end decided that he was pretty cool. Even if he did have a weird nickname.

"That's cool man, whatever floats your boat. Just promise me that 'The Doctor' isn't some gimmick you use to get the ladies in bed, because I don't want to walk in on that." Dean winked good naturedly at Doctor, who, to his surprise, winked back. This roommate wasn't so bad after all.

The Doctor winked back at Dean and decided that he liked him. Seemed easy going enough, a bit rugged, a bit of a bad boy attitude, but hey, he looked to be a nice guy at heart. He wasn't so lucky with his roommate last year. Good thing he met Rory and Pond, otherwise he had no idea how he would have made it through the school year.

"It was a very long drive here and I need to take a leak, I would recommend changing now as to avoid awkward eye contact as we strip ourselves in front of each other, lust blossoming in our eyes as we see each other's naked torsos for the first time…" Dean couldn't help but burst out laughing before he flipped the Doctor off casually. The doctor sent him one last smile before turning into the bathroom, not realizing that Dean saw his slight façade drop as he turned away.

Dean wondered what his seemingly light-hearted friend had to hide behind the casual jokes and easy smiles. Well, at least he is pretty sure that he made a friend here, and that was enough to make him smile. The smile soon disappeared when his eyes met the looming piles of uniform clothing still sitting on the bed.

_What are you looking at you ugly piece of clothing_ he directed this thought to the uniform through his mind as he didn't want his new friend to think he wasn't quite right upstairs. _Yeah I'm talking to you_. Dean picked up a pair of slacks and a shirt and stared at them disdainfully. He didn't even attempt to pick of the blazer, there was no way in hell that he was going to wear that thing when the heat was already smothering him in jeans and a tee. _I'll look like my dad in these. Oh well, Dean Winchester will make anything look sexy_. And with that final thought, Dean got changed quickly, or rather was in the middle of changing when he heard Sammy shout from the other side of the door before opening it up. There were two pairs of footsteps. Great, Sammy brought a little friend. How sweet.

"No offense Sammy but I don't really want to meet any of your squeaky little freshman friends…" Dean said turning around to face the music when the bluest pairs of eyes hit him. It took a second to realize that they belonged to Sam's friend, who in all honesty Dean was very keen about meeting now. It took a while for Dean to tear his gaze away from those mesmerizing blue orbs. They were so large and innocent, and staring right back at him with the same intensity. His hair was dark, almost black looking but really a deep brown. And it was ruffled, god it looked like he just rolled out of bed after having a great night's sleep. Dean vaguely wondered what it would feel like through his fingers while his eyes trailed down to his pale pink, but full lips. Dean looked over the rest of his body appreciatively, his frame skinny, but toned underneath, the slacks hugged his legs gracefully and the white shirt showing the base of his neck by his collar bone made Dean want to drool slightly. He then moved back up to the mystery's boys eyes, which were still staring back.

When Castiel was going to see Sam's brother he was expecting another tall, lanky, somewhat awkward but completely friendly kid. He did not expect to see a living god before him. The eyes were the first think that caught his attention. They were such a livid green that he couldn't help but stare at them, they were that beautiful. They were eyes that were usually found on a Disney princess, but Sam's brother pulled it off as downright sexy. His short dirty blond hair was mused up in the front, looking casual but probably took a bit of effort, and Castiel felt an overwhelming urge to run his hands through it. And of course, being the way he was, he also took plenty of time to appreciate the guy's lips, which were a distinct pink and plump, almost girl like in a sense but in a manly and totally kissable way. Sam's brother must have been in the middle of changing because he only had his pants fully on and the white dress shirt was still hanging open, revealing a strip of toned chest, and Castiel wanted so badly to move forwards, to touch, kiss, but held himself back with saint-worthy strength. Castiel then realized that it would be very hard to follow his parent's last rule.

The sexual tension in the air was so thick that Sammy probably could have reached out and grabbed some of it. He wanted his new friend to also be friends with his brother, but he didn't realize that it would turn out this way. The first minute he was pretty jealous, Dean really didn't have to steal his friend already did he! And plus, Dean wasn't even into guys! But after another minute of them staring at each other Sammy detected a hint of fondness, and something else stronger brewing behind Dean's eyes and Sammy couldn't wait to set them up together. They already seemed to forget that Sammy was in the room, but this helped his plan out all the more. If he could just back out of here slowly they wouldn't feel his presence and maybe, _I don't know, hook up or something. Anyway, Dean deserves this _Sammy thought, and was about to leave them to their staring match when suddenly the bathroom door opened, and the moment was lost.

"Hey Dean, they have the coolest shower in here and the soap smells amazing…" The Doctor trailed off when he saw 2 new guys standing in the dorm, one apparently having eye-sex with Dean.

"Really?" Dean's voice cracked slightly, and he finally broke eye contact with the mystery boy. Castiel kept staring, unable to turn his eyes away, at least until Sam cleared his throat and gave him a kind of "What the heck." Look, which made Castiel blush slightly. What was he doing? He's Castiel, emotionless freak, he can't blush! He chastised himself greatly. Dean was still talking to Doctor when he saw Castiel look down and blush, and dammit wasn't that the cutest thing ever. Once there was a lull in the conversation Dean turned back to his brother and the mysterious friend.

"Um, that tall one there is my baby brother Sammy," He said, pointing vaguely in his direction, giving Sammy a look to continue introductions.

"Oh, this is-"

"Castiel. I'm uh, Castiel." He interjected, stuttering slightly, thanking the lord that his siblings didn't see him now, an emotional stuttering mess. _Castiel_… Dean rolled the name around a couple times in his mind. It was a very… unique name, to say the least. He liked it.

"I'm the Doctor!" Doctor interjected, feeling slightly left out. It was a strange emotion to be having with complete strangers, but he shrugged it off.

"Wait, Doctor who?" Sam asked, completely confused.

"Just the Doctor, it's a nickname." He explained again.

"So Sammy, how do you know Castiel?" Dean asked, starting to button up his shirt, avoiding eye contact with Castiel, because he knew that if he looked, it might be a long time before he looked away again.

"We are roommates." _So close,_ Dean thought wistfully. He was so close to being able to share a room with this guy. Wait, why would he even want to, he's straight!

"Okay, is anybody else starving?" Doctor asked again, straightening his tie slightly.

"Actually, Castiel and I were on our way there right now and wanted to see if Dean was going to. Do you want to come too?" Sam asked, shifting side to side eagerly. Doctor couldn't help but smile at this kid. He was clearly pretty young even if he was ridiculously tall.

"Yes, that would be nice. Is it okay if some of my friends come along too?"

"Yeah sure hey Castiel-" Sammy was going to ask him if it was okay but he had gotten into another staring match with Dean. Okay, these two definitely had the hots for each other. The Doctor pulled out his cellphone and sent Pond and Rory a quick text before catching the eye of Sam, who nodded his head towards Dean and Sam pulling a face which said _can you believe what we have to deal with here?_ Doctor smiled in spite of himself, feeling a bit guilty. All of his friends just died, he shouldn't be having fun all these new teenagers, should he? Suddenly two voices came from down the hallway, getting increasingly louder as they got closer to the open door.

"Yes, I see your point but-"

"So that's just admitting that I'm right."

"No it's not. Not at all and you are already contradicting yourself with your two points and-"

"But you see my point therefore I'm right."

"It does not make you right at all! Now would you please excuse me I'm meeting a friend."

Suddenly the 2 boys came into view in the door, both pausing at the number of people already in there.

"Whoa, there was a party and I wasn't invited?" Castiel cringed slightly at the sound of his brother's voice and turned around slowly to see the short blond smiling mischievously, sucking on yet another sucker.

"Cassie! What are you doing here?" Gabriel exclaimed, popping the sweet out of his mouth before striding confidently in the room while Rory hung back a bit.

"Doctor, uh, who are all these-"

"Oh my God kid, you are a regular giant aren't you!?" Gabriel exclaimed, laying eyes on Sam, who shifted back and forth nervously. "Holy crap, I thought Sasquatch was a myth." He smiled, letting everyone in the room know he was joking.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked angrily, looking back and forth between the 2 boys who just walked into the room. He was fine with the quiet one still standing by the door, but the kid next to Castiel was going to be a real pain to him.

"I'm Gabriel, little brother to Cassie here." He smiled, clasping a hand on Castiel's shoulder, making him stagger forward uncomfortably.

"Dean." He replied curtly, a little mad that he was making everyone so uncomfortable.

"Where's Amy?" Rory asked the Doctor, still standing meekly by the door even though he was the one who was invited.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!" Amy appeared behind Rory, giving him a small peck on the cheek before walking into the room, another red head trailing behind her.

"Hey Doctor, this is my roommate Anna, is it okay if she eats with us?"

"Cassie!" Anna shouted, running forward and giving Castiel a hug.

"I do not know why you are hugging me, I saw you only 30 minutes ago." Castiel said warily, painfully aware that all the eyes in the room were on him and his sister; especially those green ones. Why was that chick hugging Castiel? Dean thought angrily, then mentally face palmed. That was probably his girlfriend. Castiel was definitely good enough looking enough to get a pretty girl like her, even if she did look a bit young. Wait, why did he think Castiel was good looking? He caught himself staring again, and looked away right when the blue eyes landed on him.

"Uh, everyone this is my sister, Anna." Castiel mumbled, looking at the ground for some reason.

"The boy at the door is Rory and there's his girlfriend Amy. Tall one over there is Sam, tough-looking one is his brother Dean, and I am the Doctor. Now, let's eat." He clasped his hands together before walking out of the room and down the hallway, everyone else trailing behind.

"You guys need to slide down the banisters, it's so much fun!" Anna yelled, running ahead to the stairs where a smooth metal banister ran down the middle of them. She then perched herself, legs, hanging off to the side, and slid swiftly down the 15 stairs before jumping off and looking at everyone else excitedly. The doctor grinned like a mad man quickly following her.

"GERONIMO!" he shouted, and everyone else followed just leaving Dean and Castiel at the top.

"I'll just walk down the stairs." Castiel stated gruffly, but Dean pulled him back, trying (and failing) to ignore the spark that appeared when their hands touched. Castiel's blue eyes widened as he felt the shock go through his hand when Dean pulled him back from the banister.

"I don't think so Castiel." He gave him an evil grin before pulling him on the banister with him before sliding off, not letting go of his hand once. Dean jumped off first, sticking the landing as Castiel stumbled behind him, neither one letting go of the other's hand. They just stood there, smiling at each other before Sam cleared his throat, jerking the 2 back to reality.

"Nice landing Dean." Amy commented, trying to fill the silence that surrounded them. It wasn't awkward, just tense, as if they were all expecting the 2 to make out or something.

"Oh course it was, I'm Batman." Dean said, sending her a cocky grin. Castiel felt a laugh bubble up in his throat, and it came out slightly, more as a giggle though, causing Anna and Gabriel to do a double take.

"Did Cassie just laugh?" Gabriel basically shouted in disbelief, while Anna just stood there wide-eyed.

"No, it was, um, it was just a cough."

"Sure it was."

"Believe me it was." Everyone else stood around, amused at the situation that was taking place before Rory interjected.

"I thought we were going to lunch people."

"Don't listen to him; he's upset when he doesn't get fed." Amy winked at Rory who then stuck out his tongue at her.

"Yes, Allons-y!" Doctor shouted, and the group (after sliding down more banisters.) Left Dorm B and walked around the extensive campus before finally finding the dining hall, chattering light heartedly with each other.

"Dammit, forgot my food card." Dean swore once they got in line.

"You can use mine, It wouldn't be a bother." Castiel interjected, before Sam could even open his mouth. Gabriel glanced at Sam, who sent a look towards Anna, all three of them shaking their heads slightly. After the ridiculously cute interactions Dean and Castiel had buying lunch, they walked through the crowded area, looking to find a table big enough to accommodate all 8 of them.

"Look over there," Amy pointed to a table where only 2 boys we sitting. One was tall and slender with dark unruly hair and the other was shorter, well built, and had sandy blond hair.

"Let's see if we can sit with them." Anna said excitedly, sending Amy a quick smile which was returned.

"It's like having two Ponds." Doctor whispered to Rory, who snorted loudly, getting everyone's attention. They laughed at his embarrassed face for a bit as they walked over to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but here is a little chapter for the Johnlock fans out there

Next chapter will feature all of the characters

Now go on, read the chapter ;)

**Chapter 3**

John couldn't help but feel ridiculously out of place in the giant boarding school as he made his way up the stairs, slowly dragging his suitcase behind him. _It could be worse_ he thought to himself as he rounded the corner on the first floor. His room was on the second floor of the 6-story building, and John was glad he only had to go a third of the way up. The dorm was nicer than the shoebox he lived in back at home with his mother and father. He was glad that Harry got out when she still could, but sometimes he loathed her for leaving him behind, especially on the bad days.

The dorms were very posh, wood paneling on the walls, a plush dark blue carpeting and low lighting made the place almost seem like a castle. John was here on scholarship money, but he was sure that everyone else was rich enough to buy the damn place themselves. At least it was uniform, maybe we would stick out a little less. John finally got to the hallway on the 2nd floor and may his way down until he came across his room- 221B. John pulled his jumper down more to hide the marks on his wrists before opening the door. No reason for his roommate to make assumptions already. John slowly opened the door to find the spacious room was lacking in the sense that his roommate wasn't there, although there was the sound of a shower running behind the closed door. John quickly ran over to the bed that didn't have anything thrown on it besides the uniform. John was in the middle of changing when the shower turned off and someone opened the door.

"You must be my new roommate." His deep baritone voice was the first thing that John noticed, well that and the fact that he was meeting his new roommate practically naked, the only thing that he was wearing was a white towel around his waist.

"Um, yeah I'm-"

"John Watson I presume."

"I-uh…" John was baffled by his roommate. He was positive that he had never met this guy before- he would have certainly remembered. The guy was really tall, well compared to john, but everyone was tall compared to John. His dark hair, even when wet, seemed to fly all over the place in stark contrast to his pale skin. His roommate's eyes where what really caught his attention, they seemed to shift between every color, not able to decide on just one.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his roommate's dumbstruck appearance. Although, he guessed that meeting the guy in just a towel wasn't the best thing to do. He gave a quick glance over his roommate in his disheveled state, a longer look at all the stuff on his bed before he knew pretty much everything about his roommate.

"Your name is written on your suitcase over there-used multiple times, a hand me down. You are here on a scholarship based on your textbooks- all for advanced classes, plus your old and gently used clothing on the floor indicates that you don't come from much money. You quickly changed, probably in hope that I wouldn't notice your status, but your shirt is buttoned slightly wrong. Dad is an alcoholic judging by the faint smell coming from you and your stuff, mom stays with him though- lipstick on your cheek, a motherly kiss. You have a brother named Harry, but you are mad at him, probably for leaving you home. You are nervous to be here because you think that you won't fit in. You keep adjusting your sleeves-" Sherlock stopped short, for some reason not wanting to cross the line and point out that John used to self-harm. He guessed that he didn't want his roommate to hate him, although that has never been an issue in the past. John just stood there, not showing any emotion. Sherlock rocked on his heels awkwardly before walking past John to put on his uniform. He was able to get at least his pants on before John turned around.

"How on earth did you know that?" John asked, his voice a bit controlled.

"Science of Deduction. I observe what I see around me." Sherlock explained a tad bashfully.

"That… was amazing." John said, smiling bashfully. Sherlock looked up so quickly that you could hear the vertebrae snap slightly. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds before Sherlock looked down.

"Really?" He asked shyly, his eyes casted upwards to meet John's, veiled by thick lashes. _Wow he is beautiful_ john thought, before quickly shaking the thought out of his head. What was wrong with him? He was straight! John- heterosexual- Watson!

"That's not what people normally say?" Sherlock admitted, watching John have an internal battle with himself, wondering what it was about.

"Well, what do people normally say?"

Sherlock paused a moment, not wanting to choose something that would frighten John. "Piss off." He said with a slightly forced smile. John saw right through the fake smile, but didn't question it. Sherlock had his issues that he didn't want to talk about, and John had his.

"Well, that's their lost, cause that was quite extraordinary." John concluded, tapping his foot nervously, rubbing his wrist a bit. It had been days since he had indulged, but he wanted to keep the streak alive, quit this obsession, and start over. Plus, he had no doubt that Sherlock would find out what he was doing and would make him talk to a counselor or somebody. John didn't need that, he already had one at home.

"Well John," Sherlock started, pulling John out of his thoughts. "I should let you know that I play the violin when I am thinking, I sometimes go days without talking, and occasionally do experiments in the dorm. I also smoke. Would that bother you?"

"Um, no I don't think so…" John trailed off, wondering why he was being told all of this.

"I figured that roommates and potential friends should know the worst about each other first off." Sherlock said it casually, tightening his tie, but he hoped that John wouldn't detect a hint of nervousness in his voice. He had never asked to be someone's friend before, but he at least wanted one for a little while before rumors started going around and john would stop hanging out with him. They always do.

"Oh um, okay Sherlock." John stuttered, honestly a tad baffled. What a strange character. Sherlock noticed that John had said his name for the first time, and honestly he loved it.

"So what brings you here to St. Bartholomew's Boarding School?" Sherlock asked casually, trying to make small conversation.

"Just needed to get away, plus it would look great on a college application." Sherlock nodded in agreement, this was one of the best schools in America. "I want to be a doctor, and I will probably do it through the army, you know, to help pay for school…" John trailed off, swallowing uncomfortably. Honestly, he wished that Sherlock would train those god damn beautiful eyes somewhere else besides him. He felt like he couldn't hide anything from Sherlock.

"Interesting profession, and judging by your books you seem very smart I am sure that you will do just fine. Myself, I want to be a consulting detective."

"A what?" John asked, doing a double take.

"A consulting detective. You haven't heard of one because I made it up. When the police are stuck they will come to me for help." Sherlock said matter of factly.

"Why don't you just become a cop?" John asked, sitting down on the bed next to where Sherlock was standing. Sherlock tried very hard not to notice this.

"Boring." He concluding, flicking his hand as if swatting the mere idea away, and making John laugh dryly. "What?"

"The answer was so obvious I wonder why I even asked. You aren't the type to do something normal at all." John was still chuckling to himself; Sherlock wasn't sure whether to take this as a compliment or insult. "You ever have been to a school like this?" John asked, looking around the posh room appreciatively. The room was bigger than the entire trailer that they lived in.

"Yes, I have gone to boarding schools my entire life. This is my 7th one for high school. Teachers, well… teachers don't seem to like me." Sherlock laughed bitterly, no trace of humor.

"7th? What year are you?!"

"Junior."

"Why wouldn't they, you're brilliant!" John asked, confused why anyone would dislike this guy.

"Of course I am brilliant John; it's them who are stupid. God it's a wonder how they even got their teaching degree." Sherlock said, walking up and down the side of the bed. He was anxious for a smoke, but he would have to wait until lunch time when everyone would be in the dining hall.

"Of course you're brilliant, you're great." John rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit, and Sherlock couldn't help the small smile that was on his face. _What is happening_? Sherlock thought, looking into the big blue trusting eyes of John. He hated people, so boring, yet here was john, another ordinary high schooler, yet Sherlock couldn't deny that there was something drawing him towards John. Sherlock just couldn't deduce what it was yet, and that frustrated him to no end. He didn't like not being able to quickly figure a thing out, that's what happened to ordinary people.

"Well, I would get going now John, lunch is starting soon and I would want to get there before all the tables are full." Sherlock said, walking towards the bathroom to find another cigarette.

"Um okay, you want to come with?" John asked shyly, looking down at his feet a bit.

"No, I don't eat that often, digestion slows me down." John snorted loudly, causing Sherlock once again to look up quickly at him. "What?"

"Out of all the things you have told me today that is definitely the most ridiculous things that I heard."

"It's not ridiculous it's a fact." Sherlock said, hurt evident in his voice. Was John already becoming like one of the others?

"Well, anyway there is nothing to be slowed down from, classes start tomorrow." John said logically, and Sherlock had to agree with him.

"Fine, but you should know that sometimes I don't eat for days at a time. Would that bother you?" John had just opened the door and Sherlock was about to walk through before a strong arm blocked his way, an arm belonging to John.

"Yes, that would bother me. You're already skinny enough and I don't want to see someone else throw their life away." John looked Sherlock in the eyes, dead serious, and Sherlock was painfully aware on how close they were, how he wished that John would tilt his head up just a bit more and stand on his tip toes so that their lips… Sherlock lost his balance and was pulled out of his thoughts as John removed his arm to let Sherlock through. He hadn't even realized that he was leaning on John's arm. There was another moment of silence before they both walked through the deserted hallway.

"So Sherlock, do you do that deduction thing to everyone?" John asked, trying to make conversation, and trying to keep his thoughts away from the scene that had just happened, with them being so close he could just…

"Yes, I observe everything that is around me. Although, I usually don't get everything right with people; I am actually quite pleased with myself." John smirked, squinting a little before they walked out into the bright sun, beating down on them relentlessly.

"Not quite everything right." He teased, receiving a glare from Sherlock.

"What was it? What didn't I get right?"

"Harry is short for Harriet. She's my sister." He smiled at Sherlock, who paused for a second in shock before catching back up with John.

"_Sister…" _He hissed, running his hands through his hair, making it stand up on all ends. John vaguely wondered if it would do the same if he ran his hands through it. "I always miss something!"

"Don't worry about it." John was still laughing at Sherlock, but it didn't make Sherlock upset. In fact, he didn't think that John was really laughing at him at all, just laughing in a friends sort of way. Were they friends? _I don't have __**Friends**_. He thought bitterly as they walked into the welcoming air conditioned dining hall. John chatted with Sherlock throughout the line, convincing him to buy at least a sandwich before they walked over to an abandoned table in the corner. Sherlock was enjoying this time with John before he saw a large group cautiously approach him. One of the girls with fiery red hair (what were the odds that both girls were ginger?) spoke up after standing there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Is it okay if my friends and I sit here?" She asked timidly. Sherlock was about to tell them to bug off before John interjected.

"Sure we have plenty of room." He said, grinning at the girl, who sent him a grin back. Sherlock felt jealous for a second before a timid looking boy put his hand around the girl's waist. _At least she won't take my John… wait MY john?_ "Behave." John muttered under his breath as everyone sat down.

"No promises." Sherlock couldn't help himself from winking at John, who blushed a delicious shade of red before turning back to his burger. Oh yes, this year was already turning out to be pretty decent.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for the long wait guys! Updates will be much more regular from now on

"So um… what are your guy's names?" Rory asked, trying to break the awkward tension that spread throughout the group.

"I'm John Watson, and this is Sherlock Holmes." John answered, smiling a bit hoping that it would make up for Sherlock's brooding manner.

"I'm Rory, and this is my girl Amy, and that's The Doctor." Rory stated, introducing himself and his friends.

"This is my roommate Dean and his little brother Sammy." The doctor continued

"And this is my roommate Castiel, with his little siblings Gabriel and Anna." Sammy concluded. Sherlock glanced around the table, quickly deducting a couple general things about the group before him. He hated crowds, but they didn't seem that bad as they chatted amongst themselves. One of the boys, a short one with golden eyes, was even trying to engage john in conversation.

"So how long have you two been together?" Gabriel asked john, causing him to blush red once more. Sherlock concluded that he loved it when John blushed and made note to figure out all the things that made him blush so that he could see it more often.

"We're not a couple." John said tersely. "I am just his roommate."

"But you guys are so cute!" Anna chimed in, and now the whole table was looking at them. Great, just fan-freaking- tastic. John hated people looking at him, made him more self-conscious about his scars than he already was. Not that anybody could see the scars, but still, he felt like everyone knew they were there.

"I can assure you that we are no more than friends. " Sherlock said, giving everyone a glare making everyone feel a bit uncomfortable, Dean especially. Dude, this guy was freaking weird, and he had already met some freaking weird people already today. He should be used to it by now, with his dad and all, but this Sherlock kid was something else. He had glanced at Dean only for a second, yet he had a sneaking suspicion that Sherlock had found out everything about him. After a few tense seconds, the table had broken out into chatter again, well, everyone except him and Castiel. The dark haired boy was just picking at the food on the tray between them. _No, we aren't sharing; it's just cheaper that we bought only one_. Dean thought, trying to convince himself that was the reason.

"Hey Castiel, you okay?" Dean asked quietly, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to them. Castiel looked up from his salad with those big blue eyes once again, and Dean's heart stuttered in his chest. How could this guy look so pretty?

"I'm fine Dean; I am just a bit tired that is all." Castiel lied, poking a piece of his salad with his fork, breaking the eye contact between them. Why did Dean have to look so… Castiel couldn't find a word good enough to describe him, even with his extensive vocabulary.

"Well you should stop eating that rabbit food and get some sugar in you." Dean said matter of factly, making Castiel choke on his saliva for a second. Castiel may have been from a religious family, and he may be a bit more mature than most boys his age, but he was still a teenage boy. "Here, you can have some of my pie." Oh. Of course.

"No thanks Dean, I am perfectly fine with what I am eating currently." Castiel said a bit harshly, taking Dean back a bit. Did he say something wrong?

"C'mon Castiel, you can't say no to apple pie." Dean pleaded, using the voice that he usually reserved for getting Sammy to do what he wanted.

"I have never had it before so I am sure that I am capable of refusing it after 17 years."

"What! Okay now you have to have some." Dean said, shoving the plate towards Castiel. _God_, Castiel thought, not caring if he used the lord's name in vain. _Can you please stop being so attractive for like 2 seconds so I can eat_.

"Fine," Castiel conceded, bringing the desert towards him. "I will eat it if it makes you happy." Dean tried very hard not to think that Castiel is doing this just for him. Nope, not going to think that at all. "Oh my god this is delicious." Castiel's voice brought him back to reality and his got to see Castiel's eyes roll back slightly into his head. Dean felt something stir in him. Shit, he thought, shifting in his seat trying to think about really, anything besides Castiel right now. God, this boy was going to be the death of him.

"You okay Cassie?" Anna asked, giggling at the scene that was going on between the two boys. She was sitting next to Sam, and they have been discretely watching the 2 boys this entire time.

"This makes me very happy. I'll even ignore the fact that you are using that nickname." Castiel smiled slightly at her, and she thanked God, if he was listening, for sending Dean Winchester.

"I told you that you would like it." Dean joked, nudging him with his shoulder, making Castiel rock side to side slightly. Sam wasn't even pretending to listen to Rory and John anymore, staring at Dean interact with Castiel. He turned towards Anna, finding that she had the same expression that he had- disbelief. Dean didn't make friends at all the schools they've been to, he only joked around with Sam some of the time, and he has never, ever, let anyone else have some of his beloved pie. Anna looked between her brother and Sam a couple times. Castiel was always silent, so alone and closed off. Now here he was, so open with Dean, and her and Sam shared a look, a slight nod, and turned towards the two boys.

"So, Dean… have you got a girlfriend?" Anna asked, making Dean freeze for a second, before sending her an easy smile.

"Why, are you interested?" he joked, and a couple laughs flitted around the table before Castiel spoke up.

"Dean I don't think that it would be… wise… to flirt with my little sister." Castiel said, voice carefully controlled. His eyes were firmly glaring at a spot on the table. Anna recognized that look immediately- pissed off as hell.

"Dean, I am flattered, but you aren't really my type." Castiel's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. "But there are some girls over at the next table over making eyes at you." She nodded her head to where a couple girls kept giggling and glancing over Dean. He sent them a smile, and they all giggled, a blond one sending him a little wave. Sam noted that if looks could kill, every single girl at that table would've been dead at the hands of Castiel.

"No, I don't actually. We have moved around too much for me to really get attached." Dean answered vaguely.

"What about you Castiel?" Sam asked, although now everyone at the table was starting to pay attention. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Not really my area…" He mumbled, wringing his hands, hoping no one would ask exactly what his area was. Gabriel smiled, seeing exactly what Sam and Anna were up to.

"Not really your _area_." He scoffs jokingly. "I'll tell you what Dean-o, our little Cassie here is a virgin." Castiel looked down at his lap, his face flaming red. Dean was pretty pissed at this Gabriel kid now. He really didn't need to share that information with everyone now did he? Suddenly the screeching noise of a microphone being turned on filled the room and all heads turned around to see a scruffy looking man at the head of the room with a microphone.

"Afternoon ladies and Gentlemen." He said. The doctor thanked God for getting them out of that awkward situation. He wasn't sure what was going on between Anna and Sam, but he was sure it had something to do with Dean and Castiel. The doctor wasn't an idiot; he knew what had happened in his room a while ago. It had reminded him of when he first met River at the orphanage, sparks flying immediately. He missed his River, so much. The doctor stared at his food dejectedly, not going unnoticed by Amy who was starting to pay less attention to the man who was talking. It didn't matter really; it was probably the same thing they heard last year.

"I am your Headmaster, Chuck Shurley, and I have a few announcements about this year…" Anna stopped listening and leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear.

"How are we going to get them together?" She asked, and at first from the lack of response she thought that he didn't hear her, before she saw the slight shrug of shoulders.

"I don't know, I didn't even think that Dean was into guys." He answered, glancing over at the two boys who were chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Well Cassie is, and Dean may not be into boys but he is certainly into my brother." Anna didn't bother adding in how much of a change she has already seen in Cassie for like the hour that he has known Dean.

"Dean isn't just going to admit that he has feelings for Castiel, it may take a while."

"Well, it's a good thing that we are here for them then." Anna smiled mischievously up at Sam, and he couldn't help but think how pretty she was.

"…and on that note you all have the rest of the day of, so feel free to explore campus." Chuck gave everyone one more fake smile before stepping off the podium and leaving as several students started to get up.

"Well, who wants to go exploring?" Gabriel asked, pulling a cherry sucker out of his pocket and popping it in his mouth before rolling up the wrapper and throwing it at Rory, who had pulled the mother of all bitch faces. Amy couldn't help but laugh at him before kissing his cheek, and the doctor sent them a sad sort of smile that only Dean seemed to notice.

"Sam and I will go with you!" Anna piped up, a look on her face that Castiel recognized immediately. It meant his little sister was up to something, and it wasn't good.

"Hey what grade are you in?" Dean asked Castiel, who was staring at his sister suspiciously. Not that Dean blamed him of course, something was up with Sammy as well, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Senior." Castiel answered, once again turning back towards him.

"Awesome, well, all the senior classes are in one wing so do you want to go look around there?"

"Sure, if that wouldn't be too much of a bother for me to go with you." Castiel smiled shyly down at the table, trying to ignore the stupid giddy feeling that rose up inside of him.

"Well, me and Cas are going to-" Dean had started, turning back to the table before Gabriel's, Anna's and Sam's eyes bugged out simultaneously.

"What did you just call Castiel?" Gabriel asked, a tone of disbelief ringing through his voice. Dean blushed slightly, trying to cover up for himself.

"Well… um… Castiel, you know… it's a long name, and uh… Cas is just shorter you see…" Dean rubbed the back of his neck trying to ignore the 3 pairs of eyes staring intently at him. Castiel looked away, trying to hide his smile with his hand. Dean had given him a nickname, and it was one he actually liked.

"Don't worry Dean, I uh, I like the name." Cas gave Dean a reassuring smile which Dean returned, staring into his eyes for a few seconds. They were just so freaking blue, seriously, who had eyes that were this color?!

"Anyways…" Dean was the first to break eye contact again. "Cas and I are going to have a look around. See you later Bitch." He called out to Sam, before leaving.

"Jerk!" Sam called out in response to his brother's back, watching with a huge smile as he saw Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulder in what to anyone would seem in a friendly way, but to Sam saw that it meant so much more.

Dean felt relaxed as he casually swung an arm over Cas's shoulder, hoping that the other boy wouldn't find it too weird. To his surprise, Cas seemed to relax into the touch.

"Hey don't worry about what your brother was saying back there." Dean comforted, hoping that he wasn't making Castiel more uncomfortable by talking about it.

"I am aware that it is highly unusual for a boy my age to still be of that status. I, however, don't plan on having sex with someone I am not in love with, so I don't see why it is such an issue." Castiel's voice sounded tired, as if he had to explain this a million times before.

"Well Cas, it's a good thing I am here." Dean smiled, taking his hand from Castiel's shoulder.

"And why is that Dean?" Castiel asked, trying very hard not to misread into what Dean was saying.

"Well, I am sure of two things. 1, Bert and Ernie are gay." Castiel rolled his eyes. "And 2, I'm not going to let you finish your senior year a virgin." Castiel's breath quickened slightly and he turned his head away to hide his blush.

"Oh really?" He asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as strained as he felt.

"Yep. You're a pretty good-looking guy, and this place is full of chicks. I am sure that we can find one for you." Castiel could literally feel his chest deflate. Of course, why would Dean want him?

"I don't think that is a good idea. My people skills are what you would call rusty." Cas deadpanned, making Dean chuckle.

"Like I said, that's why you got me here, to get you laid." Dean's tone was joking, but inside he tried to smother the jealousy that was tearing him apart of this delicious creature beside him to be with another girl. Whoa, when did he become such a chick?

"This is a bad idea." Castiel warned.

"20 bucks saying that those 2 are going to get together before Christmas break." The Doctor chimed in, trying to break a bit of the tension that had spread around the table.

"Psh, 20 on that they are going to get together by the Halloween dance." Amy contradicted, sending a playful smile to the doctor, who returned it back. She didn't feel butterflies erupt in her stomach when he did that.

She didn't. She was with Rory now.

"Let's go Amy." Rory said gently, guiding her up and away from the table, before she turned around and waved her hand for the Doctor to come join them.

"Guys!" Gabriel exclaimed, banging his hand on the table so loud that several students turned their heads to look at him. "Was that painful for anyone else to watch them not try and make out with all of us here?" He asked, getting a grin from his sister and Sam. "Good! Because I am out of candy and we only have about an hour to start on our plan to make our two brothers fall in love with each other!" He jumped over the table before turning around.

"Gabriel out Bitches!" He called out dramatically, earning a grin from Sam, which made his heart flutter a bit in his chest before he pushed it down. He had already seen the Sasquatch making eyes at his sister, no need to get feelings involved with this. Anna leapt after him and Sammy followed, leaving John and Sherlock once again alone at the table.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting crowd." John smiled up at Sherlock, who just rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Anyways, I wonder if we'll see them again, I wouldn't mind becoming one of their friends."

"Friends are boring." Sherlock stated, steepling his fingers under his chin in a thinking position. John tried not to notice how long and slender they were, once again failing miserably.

"Well, do you want to walk around to find our classes?" John asked, trying not to take that friends comment to heart. He had just met the guy after all.

"I already know where all of my classes are, walking around now in this sweltering heat won't do anything productive. Plus, I'm not sure I will be attending all of my classes."

"What do you mean you won't be attending all of your classes?" John asked incredulously.

"Classes are boring and I already know more what the professors here do so why waste my time sitting in a class with a bunch of idiots." Sherlock reasoned, wondering why John was questioning him so much. Not enough to stop staring at the ceiling though. God, he really needed a cigarette.

"Well, once you get off your little pedestal you let me know." John said angrily, shoving himself away from the table. This is what got Sherlock's attention. Why was John getting angry now?

"Why would I let you know?"

"No reason at all." He muttered, before stalking away from the table leaving Sherlock alone with his thoughts. This was better, Sherlock told himself. Now he wouldn't be distracted. It was better to be alone, alone is what protected him. _You can't trust people to get too close._ He thought bitterly, yet why was he thinking that he would be okay with trusting John?

Sherlock lazily let his eyes roam around the room until he saw a peculiar boy staring at him. He was gaunt; with dark brown hair slicked back and eyes so dark they looked black. Sherlock was surprised that he was still staring; most people would have looked away uncomfortably by now. After a few seconds of the staring contest across the room, the corner of the boy's mouth twisted up, giving him a sinister looking smile. Sherlock raised a questioning eyebrow, but before he could see the other boy's reaction a group of girls, the ones who had been checking out dean earlier- in vain it was so obvious that he had liked that Castiel boy- walked in front of him blocking his vision for a second. When the girls passed, the strange boy was gone. However, Sherlock had a suspicion that wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well what about that one chick from our chemistry class?" Dean asked Castiel, who was lounging on his bed reading while his friend was pacing back and forth through the room.

"Are you referring to Jo Harvelle?" Castiel asked, not taking his eyes off the page.

"Yeah, the blond one."

"I am sure that she is more interested in your genitals than mine." Cas states, causing Dean to pause for a second. Even after a week, Cas could still catch him off-guard with his bluntness and odd sense of humor.

"What about…" Dean racked his brain for another female that he could set his friend up with. "There's Becky Rosen." Cas gave him a 'hell no' look before sitting up, running a hand through his already messy hair, making it stick up at all ends. Dean swallowed nervously, telling himself over and over again that it wasn't adorable.

"I do not understand your vain attempts at setting me up with the other girls at this school." Castiel said, trying to catch Dean's eye. How was he supposed to tell Dean that he wasn't interested in girls, that in all honesty he wasn't interested in anyone until Dean just strode into his life and destroyed everything he believed in?

"Well, I promised buddy…" Dean trailed off, sitting on the bed and throwing his arm around Cas, in a total comforting and completely platonic way of course, he reassured himself. Why was he trying so hard to set his friend up with someone? It certainly wasn't because he thought that if Cas was attached he wouldn't be thinking all these inappropriate thoughts about him.

It wasn't.

"I invited Balthazar to sit with us at lunch today; do you think that would be an issue?" Castiel asks, and Dean groans at the mention of the Brit's name. He was in most of their classes, and surprisingly got along really well with Cas- not that Dean was jealous of course.

"Sure I don't think anyone would mind." He said a bit too curtly, causing Cas to arch an eyebrow at him skeptically. "What…" Dean said defensively. Just another look from Cas. "You know I don't like that kinky British-"

"Dean…" Castiel warned, causing his friend to look sheepishly down in his lap. "He is my friend."

"I'm your friend too." Dean countered.

"You're different." They were then staring into each other's eyes, Castiel marveling at the pure forest green that they were, before Sam came bursting into their room.

"Hey Dean and Cas, we were just wondering…" Sam looked at the position the 2 boys were in. "Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"They were probably making out." Anna piped up from behind him, her head poking above his shoulder.

"AHHHH my virgin eyes!" Gabriel shouted, invisible behind Sammy. Dean rolled his eyes before realizing what position he and Cas were in. They were sitting pretty close to each other, and his arm was still around Castiel, but he did that all the time, and Cas just had a bad habit of sitting too close. Nothing to get worked up about over here. Those 3 had a bad habit of popping up everywhere anyways. God, what have they been up to, it's only been a week.

"I can assure you that Dean and I aren't in the middle of something your 'Virgin' eyes haven't already seen." Cas makes air quotes around virgin, making Dean giggle a bit.

In a total, manly way of course.

"Well come on lovebirds it's time for dinner." Anna teases, before pulling Sammy by the hand away with her. Gabriel makes a gagging noise, and forces himself not to notice the cute blush on Sam's face.

"Our siblings have a bad habit of bursting in on us." Cas states, craning his neck to see the trio running down the hallway.

"Dude, you're making it sound like they are walking in on us having sex or something." Dean pulls his arm away from Cas. Castiel immediately notices the lack of warmth, and keeps the undignified whimpering noise of need down his throat. _No use of pining over Dean_ Cas thought bitterly. Instead, he sends Dean a small smile, one that isn't returned so much as with the mouth as much as the twinkle in his eye.

"STOP EYE FUCKING EACHOTHER SO WE CAN GET SOMETHING TO EAT!"

It isn't until halfway through dinner when Balthazar shows up to the table, his dress shirt crookedly buttoned and halfway tucked in.

"Sorry Castiel, I was a bit preoccupied and lost track of time." He apologized, not really sounding sorry at all. He ruffles his dirty blond hair a couple times before sitting down next to Castiel, much to Dean's dismay.

"I'll say." The doctor muttered under his breath, causing Amy to giggle loudly.

"Well my dear friend," Balthazar winked at the doctor before continuing. "It seems that American girls go crazy over British accents. I have just come from a ménage a…" He trailed off, looking puzzled for a second. "What's French for 12?" Gabriel just let out a low whistle while Rory looked at him with awe.

"Douze." Sherlock supplies, not affected at all by what this newcomer was saying.

"11 girls…" John trailed off, causing Sherlock to stiffen in anger. _So what, 11 females isn't all that impressive_, he thought dismissively. _There is no reason that John wouldn't be satisfied with me._ John looked over at Sherlock with a guilty look, but he ignored it. John has been ignoring him since what happened last night, why should he give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his presence when Sherlock's has been so carelessly brushed off. Especially after what happened last night…

"Everyone, this is my friend Balthazar." Castiel murmured, getting a raised eyebrow from Gabriel.

"2 new friends in 1 week, that's impressive Cassie." Gabriel teased.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Balthazar grinned, stealing Dean's pop before taking a swig. Dean gave him a death glare, but Balthazar either was unfazed or used to it by now. Sam had to guess it was the latter. "Although…" he continued, "There is a stunning lack of women here, besides these lovely 2 red heads." He sends a quick wink towards Amy and a smile at Anna. Both Rory and Sammy tense at the same time, ready to defend the girls.

"You said that you wanted to tell us something?" Castiel asked lightly, trying to diffuse the tension that had settled over the table.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Cassie." Balthazar set Dean's now-empty drink in front of him before addressing the alert table in front of him. "I don't know if some of you newbies know this, but we are allowed off campus during the weekends, providing that we have our own mode of transportation of course."

"So what?" Dean snapped, his dislike increasing for Balthazar by the second.

"So, I happen to know that about an hour away from here, there is a small lake and I thought to myself, 'Why Balthazar, a place like this must be shared with friends' and I was wondering who wanted to go on a little day trip.

"Oooh that sounds like fun!" Amy squealed grabbing on to the Doctor's arm, before realizing her mistake and grabbing Rory's as well, hoping he didn't notice the couple seconds difference.

"Glad you think so sweetheart." Another wink was sent her way, but Amy just brushed it off with a good natured smile, hoping Rory wouldn't go all alpha male over her.

"We're in too." John piped up, earning a glare from Sherlock. Dean was about to open his mouth to say no when Castiel spoke before him.

"That sounds like a lot of fun Balthazar, I'm sure my siblings and I would enjoy accompanying you." Dean clacked his teeth together audibly. _So what if Cas wants to go_ He thought bitterly. _Balthazar seems like a much more interesting friend than I am. It was nice while it lasted._ Suddenly, Cas turned in his seat towards Dean, those blue eyes shining with slight excitement. "You're coming too, right?" he asked, his voice pleading slightly at the end. Castiel was nervous that Dean was going to reject coming, which would be terrible considering that he was looking forward to spending the whole day with him, Dean being mostly topless.

"Of course I am Cas." He smiled affectionately, causing Castiel to beam up at him.

"Boyfriends." Anna coughed not-so-discreetly into her hand, but Castiel was able to look past it for the time being.

"Brilliant!" Balthazar then stood up, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Meet me in the parking lot by 7 am. Lovely to meet you all, I would stay and chat, but I currently have a girl by the name of Abigail waiting for me. Or was it Hannah?" He paused, thinking to himself. "Oh well, see you guys." With a quick wave Balthazar strutted out of the cafeteria.

"What a strange guy…" The doctor wondered aloud, earning a murmur of agreement throughout the group.

"Well, Sherlock and I will be off now, see you all in the morning." John stated, pulling a slightly pissed Sherlock behind him. A few 'See ya's' and 'Bye's came from the table before they disappeared.

"I wonder what's wrong with them." Anna wondered aloud.

"I don't think that it would be wise for me to join you on this trip tomorrow." Sherlock said, watching John get ready for bed. They had avoided each other most of the day, but John had suddenly volunteered for them both to go on this trip with John's friends.

"Why not Sherlock?" John asked, sounding more tired than anything.

"Because they are more your friends than mine, I am terrible at socializing and usually make others uncomfortable, and because you have been avoiding me as if I have the bubonic plague since last night so what would make me think that it would be okay to go out in the middle of nowhere with you!" Sherlock tried to make himself sound unaffected, but ended up shouting at the end. It wasn't his fault really.

"What!? Did you think that everything would be back to normal after what happened last night!? Did you think that our entire friendship wouldn't be ruined?!" John was shouting now to, not caring that people in the dorms around could probably hear them.

"How on earth is our friendship ruined?" Sherlock countered, not getting why John was so upset. "It was just a-"

"Oh, don't say it was just a kiss because we both know that wasn't what it was!" Sherlock tried to force out images of last night, the way that John had responded to his kisses, panting heavily and trembling in his arms as Sherlock pushed him into the wall forcefully.

"Then what was it?!" Sherlock asked, his voice going even louder.

"I don't know! We were fighting, and then all of a sudden we were…" John trails off as he thinks about what had happened, the way he felt when Sherlock, in all his fury out of nowhere kissed him.

"Passion and hate are 2 very strong emotions which is why it's very easy for 2 people to switch between them..." Sherlock sounded calmer now; relying on facts is what he did best. He didn't know how to react with emotions.

"I don't need you going all Oprah on me thank you very much!" John shouted, angry at Sherlock for patronizing him.

"Oh just shut up!" Sherlock shouted once more before attacking John with his lips, pushing him up against the bed so that they fell onto it. John pressed back aggressively; dipping his tongue into Sherlock's waiting mouth, tangling his hands in those beautiful dark curls. Sherlock's hands wandered up and down John's sides, slipping under the fabric so that his slender fingers ghosted up and down John's feverish skin. John pulled up for air after a few minutes, but Sherlock kept on going, leaving a trail of kisses down the sides of his neck, his jaw, and parts of his exposed collarbone before his head was yanked violently back up. His blue-green eyes connected with John's for a second before they were kissing again. Slowly, John shifted underneath him, creating friction and causing Sherlock to moan deep in his throat. They kissed for a few more minutes before Sherlock pulled back, admiring the way John looked, with his flushed cheeks and red lips, swollen from his kisses.

"We need to stop ending every argument like this." John laughed breathelessly.

"I beg to differ." Sherlock countered, before rolling on his side, still facing John.

"Now what?"

"I don't know…" Sherlock whispered softly.

"You should come tomorrow." John said, getting up to turn off the lights before crawling back into bed with Sherlock.

"Will I get kissed like that again?" This caused another chuckle to escape John.

"Maybe." He teases.

"I'll think about it then." Sherlock nuzzles into John's neck before promptly falling asleep.


End file.
